


La Academia De Arte

by SnowyCarnations (CrimsonCarnations)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FTM, First Dates, M/M, Mentions of break ups, Romano's Filthy Vocabulary, Trans Character, Trans Italy, Trans Male Character, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/SnowyCarnations
Summary: This work is somewhat of a collab? I did a challenge with EverettV where we used the same pairing and prompt to write two stories without talking to each other about them. Make sure to read his story Being Free, Feeling Free. Anyway, Feliciano finally moves to Spain to go to the college of his dreams and meets a young Lovino. They are NOT brothers in this fic.





	

Feliciano looked at himself in the mirror and gave a small sigh. Today was the day of his flight. He wasn’t sure how it would go but he hoped it would go well. The Italian had been accepted into a school in spain for his paintings. Apparently one of the older men he sold it to was a teacher at the college he had sent in an application to months ago. He got a letter the next day saying he had been accepted. He’d never left Rome. Sure he was on the hormone blockers and testosterone and all that. He passed very well for not having had top surgery yet. But that was just it. That was the last part of his surgery and he wouldn’t be getting it until winter. So he had to go through an entire semester binding and trying to hide that he was born in the wrong body. He slowly left the men’s room. 

 

The school board knew, of course they had to. They put his name in as Feliciano and everything. But he was still a little nervous. What if he met some cute boy in spain or something like that. What if they boy wasn’t into trans boys? He would have to explain it either way since there wasn’t really a bottom surgery for FTM’s but he just hoped everything would turn out like he wanted it to. 

 

The Italian waved goodbye and hugged his grandfather tightly. “Ciao nonno, tell sorella I left her gift on the table. I know it’s early by a month. But I won’t be able to come back to give it to her. She can open it early if she wants” The italian smiled brightly and hugged his grandfather again. “I love you” he said softly before rushing off to board his plane, holding his hat in his hand as he did. He sat in the assigned chair and closed his eyes. He wasn’t big on planes. But he was even worse with trains and he didn’t have a car anymore. So flight was really his only option. SO he slept the way there. 

 

As the young boy awoke after the 3 hour flight he rushed to find his things and brought them out to the taxi he had called for before he left. Feliciano sat in the taxi and smiled. “Hola, me llamo Feliciano. ¿Puedes llevarme a la Academia de arte?” The Italian asked, making sure he was clear with his spanish, though he couldn’t guarantee he said it right. 

 

“Hey don’t worry kid I speak english” the driver gave a chuckle then nodded. “You’re doing good. Where ya from? Italy?” He asked as he began to drive towards the academy. 

 

Feliciano gave another nod. “Si, I am from Italy. I’m a new art student” He said excitedly, relieved the man spoke English. “Do they speak English at the college too?” He asked, almost hopeful for it to be the case. 

 

The driver shrugged. “Most of us know english and spanish over here. But the lessons are taught in spanish for sure. I’m sure you will do alright though. From what I heard anyway” The rest of the ride consisted of uneventful chatter until the taxi parked in an unloading zone just outside the school gates. “Looks like you prepaid so you’re all set kid. Good luck”

 

“Thanks Henrique! I hope to see you around, mr. theatre major” He chuckled a bit and smiled. It was nice to know he’d have a friend at the school already. Also he was very excited to meet his brother, who also went here. He had said that his brother and his brother’s best friend were totally accepting and it would be great to have friends that accepted him at the school. Feliciano went inside and looked at the room number, humming a bit. He talked to the women at the help desk and got his dorm room and key then went right up and opened the door. 

 

From what he could tell of walking in, the room looked pretty lived it. Maybe a 2nd year or 3rd year student was already in the room? His roommate was a male. That’s all he knew. And he was glad they put him in the boys dorm. Scattered across the room were papers that looked crumpled up. Was he rooming with a writing major perhaps?

 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear

 

Lovino entered the room with a huff and tossed down his bag on his bed, flopping down and seemingly ignoring Feliciano. Seemingly being the key word. As Feliciano turned his gaze to Lovino, the other Italian looking man gave a heavy huff. “So you must be the new bastard roommate?” he huffed. “I liked Luis. He was quiet. Especial for a music major” He mumbled. “Plus it was an excuse to hang out with Antonio. It’s not like that mattered anyway. We broke up weeks ago”

 

Feliciano titled his head. Well this was going to be interesting. His roommates first words to him involved calling him a bastard. “Well for the record, I have no father.” He muttered. Antonio...his mind sparked at that name. Hey that was Henrique’s brother! So this must be his friend. “And look I’m your new roomie so I’m going to be level with you. I was not born a boy.” 

 

Lovino sat straight up. “Oh shit man I’m sorry. Hey that’s cool. I respect that. You want he/him pronouns whatever. I’ll call you whatever. What’s your name?” He asked, tilting his head a bit. This new kid may not be so bad. He had no reason to be scared of him, since he must not have the same attitude. “Oh and if you’re gay I don’t want anybody doing it in the room. I’m gay so I don’t fucking care. But don’t sleep with anyone in here, got it?”

 

Feliciano’s eyes went wide and he blushed before smirking a bit. “Yeah he/him. The names Feliciano and trust me I wouldn’t fuck anyone with someone so beautiful in the bed next to me” He smirked. 

 

Lovino’s eyes went wide and he blushed. He was definitely gay. “B-bastard. My name is Lovino and I’m not beautiful” 

 

Feliciano laughed softly. “You look like a tomato when you blush” He giggled. “I’m just glad my roommate is cute” 

 

Lovino’s expression changed. “Don’t ever say that to me again” He growled, getting up and leaving the dorm room, slamming the door shut. He couldn’t hear that stupid line about tomatoes and his blush. That’s what Antonio used to say. He slid down the door and hugged his knees to his chest, burying his face in them. 

 

Feliciano’s eyes went wide again and he apologized quickly. “Wa-” The door slammed shut and he huffed. He decided to let him be and started to unpack, not wanting to upset his roommate. He wasn’t lying though. Lovino was very cute. 

 

Lovino cam in a while later. “Sorry.” he grumbled. “My ex called me that. I was his tomato. That was our thing” He whispered. 

 

Feliciano paused. “Antonio?” He asked. “I’m sorry. From what I have heard he seemed so nice. Is he not? Do you want to tell me about it? Or hey we could just get to know each other? It may seem weird since I am still a stranger but I love to give comforting hugs?” 

 

Lovino nodded. “Antonios a sweetheart. I’m the asshole.” he muttered. “I don’t want to talk about it, Sure why the hell not, and I don’t do hugs” he muttered. “Plus if you haven’t had top surgery yet it would be awkward” 

 

Feliciano shrugged. “Whatever you say. They’ll be gone in winter though. Hey I know! Let’s play some get to know you-”

 

“No”

“Why not?’

“I don’t do games”

 

“Fine how about we go out on a date then?” Feliciano smiled. “Even if it’s just a friendly date. We can go get dinner and get to know each other. Maybe we can help you get over your ex” 

 

Lovino huffed and blushed. “If you’re buying fine.” He watched Feliciano nod and grumbled, getting up and getting dressed. 

 

The two of them came back to the dorm hours later, Feliciano holding Lovino gently as the older of the two cried into his chest. “Thank you Feli. It means a lot that you did all this for me. Even though we just met” he whispered. 

 

Feliciano shrugged. “You’re cute, you’re hurting, and you deserve a lot better than what he did” The Italian said softly and helped Lovino into bed. 

 

Lovino sniffled. “Will...will you cuddle with me while we sleep? It always calmed me down” He whispered. 

 

Feliciano smiled and nodded. “Sure. I will if you want me to” He said gently, laying in Lovino’s bed with him and holding him gently. “Hey. How about this weekend, after we survived the first week, we go on a real date. No mentions of past, of exes, of anything but you, me and food” He smiled. 

 

Lovino nodded. “I like the sound of that. Feliciano?” he looked up at the younger of the two. 

 

The Italian in question looked down at him and tilted his head. “Whats up, Lovi?” he asked. 

 

“Are you wearing your binder? You should just take it off and sleep in my bed with me” Lovino muttered, blushing deeply. 

 

Feliciano shrugged and removed the binder, laying back and pulling him into his arms gently. “If that’s what you want” He said as Lovino nodded in response before he even finished speaking.


End file.
